<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Else by lollipopwishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921285">No One Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopwishes/pseuds/lollipopwishes'>lollipopwishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hyung kink if you squint, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopwishes/pseuds/lollipopwishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum thinks Jackson is beautiful.  There are times where Jaebum loses himself as he watches the younger man.  The way Jackson moves, speaks, breathes, everything about him seems to affect Jaebum in ways that no one else ever has.  His greatest muse and, often, his greatest distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a chronic procrastinator when it comes to writing, so this idea has been in the works for a very long time.  This is the actually the only drabble that I've manage to finish and I'm still pretty nervous about sharing it, but I am doing so with my friend's encouragement!!  I hope you like it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebum thinks Jackson is beautiful.  There are times where Jaebum loses himself as he watches the younger man.  The way Jackson moves, speaks, breathes, everything about him seems to affect Jaebum in ways that no one else ever has.  His greatest muse and, often, his greatest distraction. </p><p>Jaebum’s hands slide up Jackson’s arms slowly, along his shoulders to his collarbone, back over his shoulders and down his spine, up his back once more.  He’s lost himself again as he admires the lean, developed muscles of Jackson’s body spread out before him.</p><p>“Hyung…” the word slips from Jackson’s lips sinfully, desperately. Jackson’s arms slip forward slightly on the sheets, his back stretching more as he speaks again, “Hyung, I need...” </p><p>“Shh,” Jaebum interrupts as his hands shift over the beautiful tan skin of Jackson’s back once more and down to his sides where they find purchase on his hips, holding him steady.  “I know, baby. Hyung’s got you,” Jaebum promises as he pulls his hips back slowly and thrusts forward sharply, burying his cock deep inside Jackson again.  He starts really moving then, back, forward, back, forward, again and again, settling into a rhythm as he thrusts with purpose. </p><p>Jackson’s been whimpering and mewling with each thrust the way he always does when he’s getting close, the way that Jaebum loves. Jaebum pulls Jackson up onto his knees and back against his chest causing his cock to press inside Jackson just right. Jackson whines on an exhale as though the air has been punched out of him. Jaebum loves that sound even more than those pleased little noises, thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.</p><p>A few more well aimed thrusts have Jackson begging, “Please, hyung... please.” He sounds breathless and whiny as he struggles to find the words he wants to say. More desperate whines are being wrung out of Jackson with each push of Jaebum’s hips, each sound glorious to Jaebum’s ears.</p><p>Jaebum kisses the side of Jackson’s neck softly before breathily asking, “Will you cum untouched for hyung, Jackson-ah?”  </p><p>Jackson whimpers again in lieu of an answer, seemingly too lost in his mounting pleasure to form words. When Jackson stretches his neck suddenly, his head tipping back and settling against Jaebum’s shoulder, the blissed out look across his face takes Jaebum’s breath away.  </p><p>The roll of his hips become more sporadic as he nears his own climax. He nips Jackson’s ear lightly and whispers, “Come on, come for hyung, baby,” softly, feeling Jackson’s body shudder against him as he does as told.  The way Jackson clenches around Jaebum’s cock has him stuttering to a stop buried deep inside Jackson as his own orgasm is ripped out of him, filling Jackson up.</p><p>Jackson’s pliant body falls forward back onto his hands but he slowly lowers his shoulders to the mattress, his hips still raised for Jaebum to ride out the end of his orgasm.  Jaebum starts to pull out until Jackson whines, “Ah, not yet hyung! Please, just… stay...” his voice trailing off as words seem to fail him.</p><p>Jaebum watches Jackson’s body flex beautifully as he regains his breath for a moment and then leans forward to drape his body fully over him.  “Okay, baby.  Let’s lay down though, hm?” he suggests as he tries to readjust their positions without jostling Jackson too much.</p><p>Finally stretched out together, Jaebum lays with Jackson’s back to his chest, one arm folded beneath the pillow that both of their heads are resting on.  His other arm is wrapped loosely around Jackson’s torso, his fingers drawing random patterns on Jackson’s chest as Jackson’s breath slowly evens out.</p><p>“Baby?” he asks softly, receiving no response.  He thinks to get up and get a wet towel, clean both of them up a bit before he sleeps himself, but it seems that Jackson can sense his thoughts. Jackson shifts slightly against him, one hand lightly wrapping around the wrist at his chest in order to pull Jaebum’s arm more firmly around himself as he sleepily mumbles, “In the morning, hyung.”</p><p>They may regret it a bit in the morning, but Jaebum has never been one to deny Jackson what he wants.  He kisses Jackson’s shoulder softly as he wraps himself around the younger a bit more securely, tangling their legs together and whispers “Okay. Sleep well, baby. I love you.”</p><p>Jackson hums contentedly, a soft smile forming as he whispers back, “Love you too, hyung.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>